Bubblegum
by alien sex kitten
Summary: /"And then Kirk just couldn’t take it anymore. The problem wasn’t the actual bubble blowing. Nor was it the obnoxious popping noise that followed. Oh no. The problem, was that Russian boy’s mouth!"/ SLASH. ONESHOT. Kirk/Chekov.


**DISCLAIMER :: **I wish.

**Warnings :: SLASH. Kissing. Serious out of character-ness for our little Russian. Inappropriate use of bubblegum. **

**A/N** :: Whoo. First Star Trek story, and lemme tell ya, this one came as a shocker. There I was, simply browsing the internet and chewing my gum quite innocently, when suddenly, it was like I was hit by a truck! And this truck said, in a strangely God like voice, _**"YOU MUST WRITE A CHEKOV/KIRK SLASH STORY INVOLVING BUBBLEGUM!"**_ and I, powerless to stop this driving urge, came up with this. I hope you like it, but if you don't, well, that's okay too. I'm still not too sure what I think of it either. (Oh, and btw, this is my first time ever writing an actual kissing scene, and all I have to go off of is other people's RL stories and fanfiction. In case you're wondering why it's kind of awkward sounding.)

**Inspired by :: **My muse truck. (:

**EDIT (08/03/09) :: **Fixed it so that way they're not making out in front of the entire bridge crew anymore. Whoops. :'D (I used captain a lot in the first few paragraphs. Sorry about that.)

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

It was a quiet day on the Bridge of the Enterprise; there had been no action for a few days, but while those first few days had been filled with anxiety and impatience, by this time everyone had settled down enough to realize that they actually had some time to relax, and as such, had abandoned their posts on the bridge, with the captain's permission of course.

Everyone but the captain himself, that is.

The aforementioned captain was sitting in his "captain" chair, as he had so creatively dubbed it, one leg crossed over the other and fingers laced together under his chin.

He wasn't "relaxing" per se, rather, he was thinking. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular, his thoughts instead choosing to mingle pleasantly among a plethora of topics.

He uncrossed his leg and leaned back in his chair, re-crossing his legs the other way as his mind wandered into a thought that he'd been quite fond of for quite some time; His crew.

Kirk knew for a fact that his crew was the best he could ever have. By themselves, that would've been good. Very good. Great, even. But together, they were practically unstoppable. There was the perfect blend of common sense and book smarts, logic and emotion, experience and innocence…

Speaking of innocence…

"Captain?"

A heavily accented voice broke through Kirk's musings, and he spun 'round swiftly in his chair to find a seventeen year old, curly haired brunette standing in the doorway of turbolift, looking oddly apprehensive, considering nothing had happened.

Jim raised an eyebrow at this. Why would Chekov be nervous?

"Yes…?" he drawled, uncrossing and re-crossing his legs again, watching as Chekov's eyes were unconsciously drawn downward by the movement before snapping back up to Kirk's face, guilt flashing quickly before being masked just as suddenly.

"Aye, Captain, I vas just vondering if I could…" the Russian boy trailed off hesitantly and gestured toward his station vaguely, seemingly at loss for words.

The captain stared at him for a moment, completely and utterly mystified, until he realized what it was that Chekov wanted.

"Oh! Oh, yeah, sure, go ahead," Kirk waved absent-mindedly in the general direction of the station, and was rewarded with a bright smile and a "Thank you, Sir!" from the cheery brunette.

As the teen meandered on away to the other side of the Bridge, Jim noted that his accent seemed even more pronounced today, and as he watched Chekov further, he realized why.

After the boy had settled comfortably into his chair, he blew a giant, pink bubble, and then sucked it quickly back between his cherry colored lips, succeeding in making a loud cracking noise that echoed through the Bridge.

Then, there was silence…

Until a few seconds later, when Chekov blew another bubble.

And then another.

And then another.

And then another.

And then Kirk just couldn't take it anymore. The problem wasn't the actual bubble blowing. Nor was it the obnoxious popping noise that followed. Oh no.

The **problem**, was that damned Russian boy's mouth!

Now, Kirk wasn't attracted to men, by any stretch of imagination. But a famous person once said, "Man, everyone's gay once in a while," and this, this is his once in a while.

Because while Chekov was over there blowing his bubbles, Jim was watching him, or more specifically, his mouth.

As the teen blew into his bubble, Kirk could see his tongue through the bright fuchsia gum, and another glimpse of it as the gum disappeared back into that hot cavern, equipped with sparkling teeth and healthy looking gums. Surrounding his mouth was his lips, those full, red, naturally pouting lips that were currently stretched into an amused smile as the Russian noticed the captain studying his oral cavity intently.

Grinning a sultry grin that did not all fit his boyish face, Chekov licked his lips, and then, that really was the last straw for our poor captain.

With a poorly contained growl, Kirk leapt out of his chair and stormed over to where the brunette was sitting, intent on giving that boy a piece of his mind about gum and being a fucking **tease**…

Until Chekov blew another bubble.

And then, all thoughts of talking jumped from his head as he instead opted for just smashing his lips against the Russian's, **hard.**

There was no tenderness in their kiss. It was all wet tongues and sharp teeth and hot lips, and when Chekov wrapped his arms around the captain's neck in order to pull him closer, Kirk took it a step further and quickly reversed their positions in order to drag the younger boy on top of him, ending with Kirk in the chair and Chekov straddling him. His arms were around the captain's neck, and Kirk's hands were currently stationed on the teen's slim hips.

As the need for oxygen finally made itself known in the form of both males pulling back and gasping for air, Chekov ran a long fingered hand through Kirk's hair and Kirk's thumb began rubbing circles into the revealed patch of skin that appeared as the teen's shirt slowly rode up his lean stomach.

With a soft puff of air onto Kirk's lips, Chekov leaned down and captured the captain in a kiss, this one softer and sweeter than the last one, as tongues gently danced and explored the other's mouth.

Kirk was pleasantly surprised to find that the Russian was actually a really good kisser, for being so young. He vaguely wondered if the boy had practice or if he was just naturally good, and vowed to ask once they weren't so occupied.

Chekov then pulled back suddenly, grinned that sultry smile again, the one that Kirk had never seen before today and suddenly regretted how much he'd been missing, then moved forward and placed his lips on Kirk's once more for a brief second as the captain felt something being pushed into his mouth that was not a tongue.

Then, with a wink and a muttered, "It's my favorite kind," into Kirk's ear, the Russian jumped off the older man and walked out the door with a slight swaying of his hips that Kirk had never noticed before now.

Jim bit down and the taste of bubblegum immediately assaulted his taste buds. He smirked to himself, blew a bubble and heard its pop echo through the now silent Bridge, and then walked out the door after Chekov, intent on finding the brunette and "thanking" him for the present, in a **very** personal way.

_THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPERATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHESTORY_

The end! (: Drop me a line or two if you get the chance, but if not, that's cool too. Hope you liked it.

(Btw, in case it wasn't clear, Chekov planned the whole thing, because that's just how awesome he is. ;) And brownie points to anyone who can name what the "Man, everyone's gay once in a while," is from.)


End file.
